


Of Dirty Laundry, Fire Alarms and Spider-Man

by KJay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Spider-man, Oblivious Stiles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJay/pseuds/KJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Stiles had known that standing around in his underwear was going to get him a date with the guy he liked, he would have done it a lot sooner.</p>
<p>'The fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dirty Laundry, Fire Alarms and Spider-Man

Based of a Tumblr prompt. [Original post can be found here.](http://iggycat.tumblr.com/post/100539179472/someone-needs-to-write-a-the-fire-alarm-went-off)

 

It's laundry day. And the only time it's ever laundry day is when Stiles has worn every item of his clothing at least twice and cannot justify – even to himself – wearing them a third time. Which means that he spends the night walking around in his last cleanish pair of underwear. It’s around eleven at this point. And Stiles is hoping that everyone is out getting drunk like all college kids should be on a Friday night, and therefore, no one will be likely to walk in on him down in the basement laundromat and see him in all his glory and spider-man underwear.

With the washing machine spinning rhythmically in the background, he settles down with one of his large criminology textbooks, hoping to get through a couple of chapters before the washing is done.

The next thing he knows he’s being woken up by this god-awful noise with his face pressed against the open pages of his textbook. It takes a second for his brain to reboot before he’s sitting up in shock, finally recognising the loud screeching noise as the fire alarm. He gathers his textbooks (he’s not leaving them behind to burn, damn it, they cost about $150 each) before sprinting his way out of there.

There are about twenty people gathered out on the lawn already, all of them in pyjamas and bleary eyed from being woken. One girl has a green mud mask covering her face. Stiles wonders what time it is, and it isn’t until he's staring at his naked wrist where his watch should be that he realises.

He’s naked. Well, partially naked, but still. His underwear does not really leave much to the imagination. And it’s cold.

Shit.

Stiles hopes that everyone is still in half asleep mode and won’t notice his state of undress, but considering the stares he’s getting from Mud Mask, that won’t be happening. She’s grinning like a loon, as if seeing his pale legs and spider-man butt has made her day. Which is when Stiles notices the guy standing next to her. And it’s not just any guy, okay. This is Hot Beard Guy, which Stiles usually abbreviates to just HBG. The guy who Stiles has been crushing on since literally day one, who sometimes wears glasses that make him even hotter; lord knows how that happens. The guy who Stiles has only ever seen smile once and it nearly gave him a heart attack because it was just that mind blowing. And now that same guy is staring at him. And all Stiles is wearing is his underwear. Spider-man underwear.

Awesome.

Textbooks be damned Stiles should have never left the basement. He would’ve burned to death and saved himself from this embarrassment. He’ll never be able to look HBG in the eye again after this. Or Mud Mask for that matter, who was now looking between Stiles and HBG with this maddening grin on her face.

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning on a Saturday and Derek was still awake. Erica had taken over his dorm room. Derek wasn’t much of a talker, and apparently according to Erica, this was the reason he often found her here pouring out her troubles to him. Derek wondered whether it was too late to try and change that part of his personality, just so he wouldn't have to hear any more details of Erica and Boyd’s sex life ever again. He normally wouldn’t mind – the listening to the troubles part not the sex part – except that he had barely started on a paper that was due on Monday, and Erica was still trying to explain to him the complex reason that she was over at his place this early in the morning, and not at the apartment she shared with Boyd. What he has picked up on was that it had something to do with the wedding, as everything seems to be lately. Boyd’s mother was allergic to orchids? Or it could be lilies. But they're Erica’s favourites and she wants them at her wedding so Boyd’s mom should just take a handful of antihistamines and deal with it. Apparently.

Derek doesn’t really know. Or care at this point. He’s sitting at his desk, head in his hand trying to keep his eyes open and look attentive and sympathetic as Erica paints her toenails, hair in a high ponytail and a green facemask on while waxing poetic about wedding flower arrangements.

Would it make him a bad friend to say he was relieved the fire alarm goes off? Not that this seemed to stop Erica, who just started talking louder over the sound of the alarm while Derek ushers her out the door.

Derek just nods along every time she pauses to catch her breath.

They’re some of the first out of the building, a small but steady stream of students following after them. Derek recognised Stiles as he comes out of the building, and not just because Derek would recognise him anywhere but because of the fact that Stiles is wearing nothing but a pair of underpants.

Stiles lives down the hall from Derek. He’s loud, obnoxious and smart; everything that Derek isn’t. He had said hello to Derek once, and that small encounter had left Derek intrigued. To say that Derek had never imagined Stiles without his clothes would be a lie. And, for the record, imaginary Stiles had nothing on real Stiles.

“Close you’re mouth, you’re gawping; it’s unattractive.” Erica says reaching up to pat his chin. Derek quickly snaps his mouth shut.

Stiles is looking around, face a picture of horror, as if finally realising he’s in nothing but his underwear. Erica giggles next to him.

“You’ve picked a good one there, Derek. He’s cute. Nice ass.” She turns to wink at him and Derek gives her his best glare. She stares back, unfazed.

“Go talk to him.”

“No.”

“Derek,” Erica’s voice turns stern, “If you don’t go over there and ask him on a date I’ll tell Cora about the time you borrowed her make up for Halloween.”

“You wouldn’t.” Derek says.

“I have pictures,” Derek looks understandably scandalised, “now get over there.”

“He’s in his underwear.”

“Exactly.”

“No.”

Erica pulls out her phone, “I’m sure Cora would love to see those pictures. I particularly like the one where you – ”

“Fine, just don’t text her.” Erica sends him her best grin – which looks frightening with her green facemask – and slips her phone back into her pocket. Derek huffs, rolling his eyes before he heads towards Stiles. It’s only when he gets closer does Derek really notice how cold it is. And Stiles is clutching his textbooks tight to his chest as if that would keep the heat from escaping. Goosebumps are covering the skin of his arms. Derek is taking off his hoody without really thinking about it.

“Here.” He says, shoving the sweater underneath Stiles’ nose. Stiles looks up at him, obviously startled.

“It’s cold. Take it.” Derek gives the hoody a shake for emphasis, and Stiles gives him the biggest smile he’s ever seen. Then he’s fumbling with his textbooks as he rearranges them in his arms to reach out a hand and take it. This makes him pause as he looks between the jumper and his textbooks then scrunches up his nose as if he just figured out he can’t put the sweater on while holding his books. Derek can’t help the twitch of his lips at this, and reaches out to take Stiles' textbooks from him. Another disarming smile is thrown Derek’s way and then it’s all flailing arms as Stiles pulls the hoody on, zipping it up all the way to his throat. It’s a little big for him, his shoulders not as wide Derek’s and his arms not as long, causing the sleeves to hang part way over his hands. Derek thinks Stiles in his clothes might actually be worse than seeing him in just his underwear.

“Thanks,” Stiles says when he’s done, “I thought I was going to have to suffer through hours of staring and naked jokes.”

“Naked jokes?”

“I’ve already had two yelled at me,” Stiles sighs, more disappointed then embarrassed, “They were very unoriginal.”

“Aren’t all naked jokes?”

“No! I for one am extremely good at naked jokes. Or any jokes. My jokes are works of art. I should get a medal or something. ”

Derek ducks his head to hide his smile.

“I’m Stiles, by the way.” Stiles says, sticking out his hand for Derek to shake.

“I know – shit, I mean – I’m Derek.” Stiles grins at him, clearly amused by the blunder.

One of the RA’s is walking the crowd, directing people back into the building. Nothing is actually on fire. Apparently, setting off the fire alarm is someone’s idea of a prank.

Stiles sighs in relief, “Can I have my books back?”

“Right.” Erica catches his eye as Stiles grabs the books from his arms. She’s waving her hands, pointing at Stiles back, mouths something Derek has no hope of making out and then gestures at her phone. Derek gets the idea of what she’s trying to say. He decides on glaring at her in answer.

“So, thank you again, for the sweater. You saved me from a lot more embarrassment. And possible hypothermia.”

“You’re welcome.” Derek offers Stiles a small smile.

“I guess you’re wondering how I ended up in just my underwear right – ”

“Do you want to have breakfast?” Derek asks quickly, before the conversation can end, “With me,” He adds as Stiles gapes, mouth opening and closing a couple of times, something Derek has noticed him doing when he’s trying to find the right words.

“Like a date?”

“Like a date.” Derek confirms.

“You want to go on a date with me?”

“Spider-man turns me on,” Derek says, deadpan, eyes flickering down for a second to where Stiles underwear is now hidden underneath the hoody, “That and naked jokes.” Stiles stares at him, eyes wide in surprise for a couple of seconds, before throwing his head back and letting out a loud laugh.

“Oh my god, I was not expecting that coming from you. Hot Beard Guy’s got jokes.”

“Hot Beard Guy?”

Stiles freezes, looking like the perfect example of a deer caught in the headlights.

“Well, you know, I didn’t know your name and I had to call you something, so I made one up, it was either that or Extremely Hot But Quiet Muscly Bearded Guy Down The Hall and that was just a little bit of a mouthful.”

“And so you went with just Hot Beard Guy?” Derek asks with a chuckle. Stiles stares at him again, eyes on Derek’s mouth, before clearing his throat and changing the subject.

“So, breakfast?”

“Yes.”

“Cool,” Stiles grins again, something Derek figures he might never get used to, “I can tell you my exciting and suspense filled tale of how I came to be only wearing spider-man underwear.”

“No naked jokes.”

“Fine. As long as I can put on some pants.”

“And As long as I’m the only person to see you in your underwear from now on.”

* * *

 Now Stiles just ends up wearing Derek’s clothes when it comes time for laundry day.

* * *

[Come and say hi to me on Tumblr.](http://its-kjay.tumblr.com)

 


End file.
